dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonbinder (3.5e Prestige Class)
The Demonbinder Demonbinders are specialist of fiends, they know how to better fight them. Demonbinders are summoner of evil outsiders and cult masters. Becoming a Demonbinder Class Features As the Demonbinder advance in level he gain more ability to control fiend, he also become more able to control them and he eventually become more fiendish himself. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Demonbinder, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Aura of Evil (Ex): The power of a demonbinder’s aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) is equal to his class level plus his cleric level, if any. (Su): The most important ability of a Demon Binder. He may perform a variety of action. He may use Planar Binding once per day with a caster level equalling his total HD + his Demonbinder level (counting demonbinder twice). To bind a fiend: the fiend must be helpless, you must make a circle (30 minutes) and must perform a ceremony. The DC for the Binding is DC 10 + the fiend HD - you Demonbinder level - your wisdom modifier, having 10 or more rank in Knowledge Religion and the planes grant you a +5 synergy bonus (stack together). * Bind a Fiend to a Item: The item become intelligent, however no magical ability are granted to the item. The item can still use any spell-like ability. This ability is used to seal fiends. * Bind a Fiend to Himself: If the binder desire he can bind a fiend to himself, however if he do so he take a -2 Penalty to Wills saves. He may suppress this penalty if he succeed a Will saves DC 10 + Fiend CR. If he fail the check 3 times in a row he is Dominated (as the spell) by the fiend Fiend for one day. While a Demonbinder have a fiend bound to himself he receive a +2 Profane Bonus to the fiend higher attributes. He may also use any of it Spell-Like ability with the Fiend Daily limit. Doing so however drain his strength and spirit. He take one point of temporary wisdom and constitution drain each time he use one of the fiend spell-like ability. The demonbinder may bind a number of fiend to himself equalling his current demonbinder level divided by 2 (min 1). (Ex): At 2nd level The demonbinder get +2 to caster level when attempting to summon evil outsider. Furthermore all neutral creature he summon become evil. (Ex): At 3rd level The demonbinder get +4 to all his saves against evil outsider spell-like ability. (Su): The Demonbinder may now use Dominate Monster (evil outsider only) as a Supernatural ability once per day. : At 5th level the Demonbinder mastery of binding paid of. He is now immune to Evil outsider spell-like ability. He also gain DR 5/Good. He is now treated as a Evil Outsider, except he can be raised without any problem. : At 5th level may get a an evil outsider as a cohort, this Slave don't stack any cohort granted by the leadership feat. That fiend must be 2HD lower than the Demonbinder total character class level. The fiend slave may get advancement into class level and act like a cohort, this slave is granted level when it master gain a level. You do need to be not one step farther that the slave alignment, but ignore any penalty caused by cruelty or cohort death. The fiend need to be summoned via the Bind Fiend class feature and be dominated with the Enslave Fiend Class feature. Ex-Demonbinder If the demonbinder become good, he lose all of his class features as he forsake his power, good person would never accept using such power. He regain full power if he become non-good again. Playing a Demonbinder Combat: The Demonbinder is a summoner class, comparable to the thaumaturgist they however only affect evil outsider with most of their abilities. They are still wizard, sorcerer or whatever they were before becoming demonbinder. Except cleric demonbinder tend to be weaker due to the demonbinder's low base attack bonus and hit dice. Advancement: Demonbinder were mostly wizard, sorcerer or cleric. druid demonbinder are almost unheard of. Many evil archivistsHoH seem to become demonbinder, as it a quick path to forbidden knowledge. Resources: Many cults of demonbinders exist, they praise different ideals. many of these clans wage war together, some try to seal fiends and thus protecting the mortals. While other try to gain power through their enslavement. Demonbinder in the World NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to react pretty badly to demonbinder, many use desception to be still accepted or avoid being hunter down and burnt. Demonbinder Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (The Planes) or Knowledge (Religion) can research Demonbinder to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Demonbinder in the Game Adaptation: Pretty easy to adapt, the demonbinder fit in most campaign there fiends around. They fit well into cult or wizard cabal. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User Leziad Category:Strong Spellcasting